


Artwork for Life's a Long Song

by elrhiarhodan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AIDS-related, Alternative Universe - Playwright and Actor, Fake Plays, Fanart, M/M, Prostitution-related, Transgender-Related, fake book covers, related work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Artwork for the plays mentioned inLife's a Long Song





	Artwork for Life's a Long Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life's a Long Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633510) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



Artwork for [Life's a Long Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633510) – Chocolate Box Exchange 2019

There are several plays mentioned in the story, and in one scene, Harry and Eggsy talk about the pictures used on the back covers of the book store editions:

_"A little. Not really used to getting compliments like that." Eggsy rubs the back of his neck. "And as far as beautiful, have you looked in the mirror, bruv? You're like some god or something. I can't believe I didn't recognize you when you opened the door – you don't look anything like what's on the back of your books."_

_Harry laughs. "Depending on the edition, there are three possible and equally terrible pictures of me – there's one where I'm a white pantsuit from my disco queen days, one where I'm wearing far too much eyeliner to disguise how hungover I'd been, and one with a beard and a lot of atmospheric lighting."_

_"I have all of them, but got to say that the one with the beard makes you look like you're an utter dick." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Eggsy slaps a hand over his face. "Sorry, so fucking sorry."_

_Harry just chuckles. "No worries, my boy, that was taken during my Utter Dick period."_

**Disco Queen Harry**

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ 

**Hung Over Harry**

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ 

**Utter Dick Harry**

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ 

And finally, just to complete the set, this is the front cover of the edition that Eggsy found at the library when he'd been hiding out from Dean's muppets.


End file.
